Konfrontasi
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Yuu telah melakukan semua usaha, dan Yan He memberinya nasihat bijak. / "Sejak kapan aku jadi anak kalian!" . untuk event #ShortIsJustice dan Ambalan Koin Receh


Angin sepoi berhembus asoy. Terasa sangat menenangkan jiwa. Hari ini juga cerah, lihat dan rasakanlah betapa menterengnya sinar mentari pagi ini. Awal hari yang baik untuk segala sesuatunya, termasuk kucing yang kini sedang melakukan peragaan proses reproduksi di dekat semak-semak.

 _Krsskkk krssskk._

—mohon maaf, kami akan segera kembali setelah perbaikan, silahkan dinikmati dulu suguhan recehan berikut ini.

* * *

 **Vocaloid yamaha, crypton, dll.**

 **Story : panda dayo**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk #ShortIsJustice dan Event Ambalan Koin Receh.**

 **Gaul, receh,bahasa rakyat, penyimpangan.**

* * *

Jadi orang pendek itu susah ngapa-ngapain.

Gak usah jauh ke level mancanegara, coba mari kita lihat dulu produk cogan lokal bernama Matsuzaki Yuu. Sekilas namanya memang keren, apalagi wajahnya BRUH jangan ditanya. Langsung lolos seleksi _husbando_ tingkat internasigoreng. Kata temen-temennya, tampangnya emang _high_ _class_ , mulus dengan mata hijau mempesona. Bahkan berdasar penelitian terakhir sebuah organisasi yang menyurvei _rating husbando_ , dia dapet nilai A.

 _—plis jangan bully gue. Boong, kok._

Dapet A sih udah bagus, tapi level paling atas itu S, kalo bisa SS. Rating rasa buronan. Buronan cewek-cewek wibu yang kurang asupan kasih sayang, cinta gak kesampean, dan sering jejeritan sendirian.

 _Oke, balik ke topik karena kayanya ga nyambung._

Wajah SSS cakep, sopan santun SSSS dan semuanya serba S faktorial. Yang ngurangin nilainya turun pangkat ke A itu cuma tinggi badan, percayalah.

 _Cuma ndasmu_.

Yuu padahal sudah melakukan berbagai cara agar tumbuh kembangnya ke atas gak ke sam— gak kok, dia ideal. Gak gendut kaya temen sekelasnya yang namanya Yan He.

Yan He ceritanya adalah murid rantauan dari negeri tirai bambu (sampai sekarang gue gak ngerti kenapa bambu dijadiin tirai), Tiongkok. Bahasa lokalnya China. Hurufnya ada yang versi tradi dan modern. Utamanya hanzi. Di sana ada tembok gede yang puanjaaaaaannnggg naujubilah, sering jadi destinasi turis dan salah satu cita-cita Yuu adalah foto di sana.

 _Pssttt, jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya._

Selain itu, Matsuzaki Yuu juga termasuk kaum populer karena aktif di klub jurnalis. Ada lagi dua temennya yang namanya Hokushi Kyo dan Wil Umerimi. Kyo anak band, malang melintang di dunia entertainment kecil. Sedang Wil adalah anak paling teopebegete dari klub biologi yang populer karena baru-baru ini rencana penelitiannya disetujui oleh Lembaga Ilmuwan apalah nantoka. Mereka biasa apa-apa bertiga minus ke toilet dan tentunya pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Fyi, Yuu juga sering mampir ke ruang kesehatan kalau sekolah udah sepi, ngukur tinggi badannya naik apa enggak pake meteran kayu di sana. Bulan ini ia samsek gak naik tingginya, agak sakit hati padahal asupan gizi empat sehat lima katanya bikin tinggi.

Yan He emang gendut (menurut Yuu). Makannya buset gak ukuran. Dia kalo bawa bekal pasti sampe bertingkat kaya apartemen, istilah ibu-ibu sih makanannya disusun di rantang kaya lagi bancaan. Menunya pun gak ringan, pasti yang berkuah dan kuahnya kentel kaya kare. Pernah sih Yuu nyicip, —sering malah. Karena rasanya emang surga, toh Yan He dasarnya baik sama siapa aja. Tapi selepas itu ia jadi gak pede deket Yan He karena...

 _...cewek montok itu lebih tinggi dari dia._

Setiap manusia pasti punya kekurangan dan kelebihan. Kalo mereka jalan bareng pasti mirip angka 10 tapi angka depannya agak mini.

Yuu kesal kenapa bisa kalah tinggi dari cewek. Dia jadi bahan bully temen-temen cowoknya karena ini. Muka cakep boleh punya tapi soal tinggi dia kalah telak. Ouch.

"Matsuzaki, pinjem busrak dong."

Yuu menoleh ke belakang, Yan He colek-colek gatel pundaknya.

"Nih."

Tapi Yuu mah dasarnya baik, suka membantu sesama. Dia akan buktiin kalo dia juga punya banyak nilai plus-plus di mata cewek!

"Matsuzaki, nih kubalikin. Makasih, ya." Yan He nyengir.

 _—ugh, kecuali cewek gendut satu ini._

* * *

Jam olahraga lagi kosong. Gurunya minta cuti karena bininya sedang mengalami fase akhir dari usia kandungan sembilan bulan lamanya dan akan segera membawa seorang malaikat kehidupan yang akan mewarnai hari serta hati semua orang.

 _Bilang aja bininya lahiran kok ribet._

 _Buat manjangin words, bego._

Meskipun kosong, tapi anak-anak pada main di lapangan. Mubazir katanya jam kosong gak ngapa-ngapain. Lapangan dibagi jadi dua daerah kekuasaan, anak cowok maen futsal, anak cewek main dodge ball hahahihi. Apabila melanggar bakal dihukum nyipok wc.

Yuu yakin banget sama kemampuan dia main bola. Sejak kecil ia sudah terlatih karena rajin ikut pertandingan antar RT sama bapak-bapak. Yuu biasanya jadi gelandang tengah atau striker dadakan. Asal bola masuk udah jos gandos mantab jiwa. Lalu saling menoyor tangan sebagai selebrasi kemenangan.

Kali ini Yuu ditempatkan sebagai penjaga gawang. Ia berperan cukup baik meski dia ceb—kurang tinggi, sehingga kadang bola nyaris masuk melewati atas kepalanya, untung tangannya terampil nangkep jadi gak kebobolan. Pertandingan berlangsung singkat karena dari daerah cewek-cewek mendadak seriosa.

"Yan He! Bangun Yan He!"

 _Astaga, drama apalagi._

Yuu ikut melihat dengan menyusup ke bagian depan. Terimakasih pada tubuh mungilnya ini (gak juga sih).

 _Kok kedengarannya menyedihkan, ya._

Yan He terkapar kaya gajah mati, kepala bagian kiri agak berdarah.

"Kok bisa gini, sih?!" salah seorang siswa bertanya.

"Yan He nyungsep waktu ngejar bola, tolongin gih cowok-cowok!"

"Emoh, dia gendut! Gue gak kuat!"

Dan cekcok pun terjadi.

Yuu menghela nafas, di saat yang lain tengah rusuh siapa-yang-membawa-yan-he, Yuu menggotong tubuh gadis itu sendirian dan segera membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

* * *

"Makasih, Matsuzaki."

"Gak usah. Biasa aja, kok."

Kalo ga dibagi bekalnya lagi gimana.

Yan He yang baru sadar itu lalu kembali memosisikan dirinya. Yuu melihatnya juga agak kasihan karena perbannya berwarna merah di titik lukanya —ugh, pasti sakit sekali. Btw Yuu yang merban, makanya rapi. Hmm, hmm.

 _Maksud lo._

"Matsuzaki, gimana sih caranya punya tubuh kurus?"

Jleb banget mbak. Kalo ngomong kira-kira dong!

"...dari kecil. Eum, mungkin gen?"

Dusta besar. Bapaknya aja tinggi kaya jerapah.

"Hoo...begitu, ya." Yan He kemudian duduk. Pipi bulatnya terlihat empuk saat ia tengah bergumam tidak jelas.

 _—maaf, Yuu mendadak laper._

Pipinya Yan He emang kayak bakpao, sih. Ngebuat orang pengen gigit.

"Aku ingin jadi kurus lagi."

Yuu melotot gahar. Dulu Yan He pernah kurus?! Yan He yang kayak bakso jumbo begini?!

"Obesitas tak baik untuk kesehatan." lanjutnya.

Manteb dah kalo Yan He kurus, pasti, entah darimana Yuu mendapat keyakinan itu. Soalnya kalo dilihat-lihat, Yan He itu cantik, kok.

Bu-bukannya Yuu suka Yan He atau apa, ya! Hmph!

"Ini aku waktu masih jaman jahiliyah." Yan He menunjukkan sebuah foto dari dompet kecil yang ia letakkan di saku celananya.

 _BUJUG SILAU MAMEN. BODI ADUHAI ASIK SEKALI. AHN._

Di foto itu terlihat Yan He saat masih kurus. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil membentuk peace sign dengan tangannya.

"T-tapi...kenapa sekarang kau jadi err—" mampus, Yan He berpotensi jadi primadona SMA ini kalau saja dia enggak gendut.

"Aku menyatakan cinta dan ditolak waktu upacara kelulusan dulu. Hal itu mempengaruhiku sampai sekarang." ujarnya dengan sedikit nada malu. "Maaf tiba-tiba menceritakan ini padamu, Matsuzaki."

Yuu garuk kepala. "A-ah, gak apa, kok." Yuu melirik foto itu lagi. Bening, cuy, bening!

 _—abaikan saja mengapa Yuu jadi fanboyingan._

"Dan Yuu, jangan risau dengan tinggi badanmu."

Yuu tersentak, memerah malu.

"A-apa?! Aku tidak—"

"Aku melihat kau selalu ke sini tiap pulang sekolah saat sudah sepi." Yan He tertawa pelan. "Tenang saja, aku yakin kau akan tumbuh tinggi."

 _Lu bukan emak gue, plis._

Yuu mengembalikan foto Yan He dan bangkit berdiri dari kursi yang tadi ia duduki. "A-ayo kembali ke kelas, masih ada pelajaran selanjutnya." sambil memalingkan muka. Malu aibnya diketahui Yan He.

"Benar juga. Ayo, Matsuzaki."

Yan He turun pelan-pelan dan berhasil berdiri dengan selamat sentosa. Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan ke kelas sambil bercakap ringan mengenai pelajaran selanjutnya.

Yuu menggeser pintu kelas untuk mereka, dan lihat apa yang mereka dapat; semburan tepung terigu cuma-cuma.

"Siapa nih?!" Yuu murka. Yan He diam saja walau dia kena juga.

"Kami tahu kalian sedang backstreet." ketua kelas berbicara.

"Fitnah darimana itu?!" Yuu ngelap muka biar bisa lihat.

"Ayolah, Yuu. Kau jadian ama cewek gendut ini, kan?" Kyo, salah satu temannya merangkul Yuu dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Enggak, bukan begitu, aku—"

"Anak kita jadian, harus dirayakan!" seru Kyo pada sekelas dan disambut sorak sorai plus bonus diciein.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi anak kalian?!"

"—karena kau yang paling pendek di antara kami."

 _Jahat banget itu lidah._

Yan He masuk dengan tenang, menuju ke kursinya di tengah keributan sambil menyiapkan buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

.

.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N : maaf buat panit short is justice wwww baru ngetik aq sibuk di fandom NTR #GAUSAHGAYA dan sowwy g fokus ke tema kriii. Dan buat panitia Ambalan Koin Receh, maaf jika ini absurd pake bahasa rakyat #yh

Thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
